Le démon de minuit
by TataLotus
Summary: Le passage du Magicgang dans les limbes démoniaques a eu plus de conséquences que ce qu'on pourrait croire... One shoot


Un texte, à l'origine prévu pour le concourt d'écriture, mais finalement trop court pour ce dernier, il a dormi dans mes tiroirs virtuels deux ou trois ans avant que je ne le dépoussière et décide de lui donner une seconde chance ici !

* * *

Azalis attrapa un des chaton rose et le pris dans ses bras, il était doux et pelucheux, mais pas assez a son avis... Mais pas de chance pour elle, le plus doux et chaton rose, celui qui était deux fois plus pelucheux que les autres, était partis avec la bande d'humains, il y avait eu un histoire compliqué comme quoi la petite rousse était sa famille ou un truc du genre . Ils avaient mis une sacrés pagaille ses humain, la démone n'avait pas assisté a leurs dépars et elle s'en estimait très heureuse, les quelque personne qu'elle connaissait qui avaient vécu la scène en était ressorti terrorisé, quand ils s'en étaient sortis... Une des fille avait fait de sacrés ravages avants de partir, en emportant le Terraferium , la blonde, celle qui était héritière de Demiderus... Mince, comment s'appelait elle... Cara ? Chara ? Tara ? Bara ? Azalis n'était pas sure, mais il lui semblait bien que c'était Tara . Par contre elle ce souvenais parfaitement du mis humain, mis elfe, lui c'était Romain ! Ou Robin ? Ou encore Roquin, Bon d'accord, elle ne se souvenais plus de son nom, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important, la seule chose qui était vraiment intéressante c'était la nuit ou elle c'était fait passer pour Cara et avez fait joujou avec le garçon... Elle avait toujours eu du flair pour découvrir les « bons coups » Là elle avait décroché le Jackpot ! Ce petit était un dieux au lit ! Il étais vraiment... indécemment voluptueux... Mais le mieux, c'était la tète de ses copine (enfin... les démones qu'elle fréquentait quand elle avais rien d'autre a faire...) quand elle leur avait fait un résumé détaillé de sa nuit, elles avaient toute voulu l'essayer mais aucune n'avais réussi !

Tout en se remémorant sa fabuleuse nuit dans les bras (ou plutôt a califourchon sur ) le jeune homme/elfe Azalis attrapa un second chaton mais rien a faire... Deux chaton normalement pelucheux ne replaçaient pas un chaton deux fois plus pelucheux... Décidément l'arrivée des ces humains avez vraiment tout chambouler ! Avants elle ce contentait de vivre sa vie de démone, manger, « s'amuser » avec les démons mâles, s'en vanter ensuite devants les autres femelles, jouer avec son chaton favori...

Mais maintenant qu'il avais fait construire un « Cinéna » a la place du Terraferium, elle allait voir des films, c'était très a la mode... Mais il y avais une chose que les démons ne saisissaient pas vraiment dans toutes ses histoires : les « sentiments » Azalis ne faisait pas exception a la règle... même si ses dernier temps elle pensée de plus en plus souvent a cette nuit avec les jeune sortcelier... . Elle libéra les chaton et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain, ça aussi c'était a la mode (typiquement humain l'idée d'hygiène), mais c'était agréable... En se plongeant dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au menton puis se mis a réfléchir a ce sujet qui l'obsédait depuis tellement de temps... Les démons aussi peuvent-ils éprouver des sentiments ? C'était quoi exactement des sentiments ? A quoi ça servait ? Pouvait-on dire qu'elle avait des sentiments car le chaton lui manquait ? Non, pas vraiment, dans les films quand les humain aime quelqu'un ils veulent que cette personne sois heureuse, hors si elle apprenait que le chaton c'était fait écrabouiller par un dragon elle ne ressentirait rien... Elle voulait juste qu'il soi là pour jouer avec ses poil, un autre chaton tout aussi pelucheux lui suffirais... Mais alors, pourquoi tenait elle autant a Lui ? Pourquoi avais elle peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret ? Pourquoi avais peur qu'on veille qu'elle s'en débardasse...

Azalis sortit du bain, regarda son reflet dans le miroir, puis elle caressa tendrement la courbe de son ventre qui c'était considérablement arrondit ces derniers mois...


End file.
